One of the boys
Lincoln and Clyde are looking through the fridge for something to eat. After finding a jar of peanut butter, Lincoln sticks his finger in the peanut butter, and sticks it in his mouth. He then attempts to stick the same finger back into the jar, but Lola notices this, and scolds Lincoln, telling him to have some class. Luan arrives with Mr. Coconuts to deliver a joke when suddenly, Lincoln burps in front of Luan, causing her to tell a joke that jabs at Lincoln. When Lincoln complains that life in the Loud House is always like this (followed by series of flashbacks showing the issues of living with sisters, such as a long waiting time to use a bathroom, constant gang ups on him to make him look good in front of Ronnie Anne, rejecting his ideas of where to go for fun, and opting to go to the mall instead, and giving Lincoln massive intensive care just because he got a minor cramp), he wishes that he had ten brothers instead of ten sisters. That night, Lisa, who took what Lincoln said into consideration, has made a watch that can make a portal that will transport Lincoln into the world of his dreams. Lincoln takes the watch, and Lisa warns him that he needs to return back to his original world within 24 hours, or else he'll be stuck in the new dimension forever. With that in mind, Lincoln jumps in. Lincoln lands in the hallway, but doesn't see any noticeable changes. Suddenly, the sisters (who are now boys) exit their rooms. Lincoln is ecstatic at this and to his surprise, they all want to go to Dairyland (with the brothers saying that it was Lincoln's idea). After their trip, they go over to Gus' Games and Grub to enjoy pizza. They arrive back home where they greet their parents (who are wearing inverted clothes) and quickly dog-pile on Dad. Lincoln discovers that what used to be his bedroom is a closet and his bed is in Lynn and Lars' (Lynn and Lucy's) bedroom. Lincoln is having such a fun time in this dimension, that he decides to stay in it forever, and tosses the watch away. The next day, Lincoln wakes up and receives two horrible punches: one from Lynn (for waking him up) and one from Lars (for scratching his coffin). Lincoln attempts to use the bathroom, but is revealed to be a pigsty to his horror. Luke (Luna), having been woken up from Lincoln's complaining, agrees that the bathroom is messy and says that he and Lincoln should clean it. But Luke's method of "cleaning" involves him using Lincoln's head to scrub the toilet. Lincoln walks out and is mocked by his brothers because of this. He trips and hurts his thumb, and instead of consoling him, Loni (Leni) tells him to shake it off instead. Lincoln tries to convince Leon (Lily) to kiss his "boo-boo" to make it better, but instead responds by biting his thumb, causing the brothers to laugh even harder. Later, while getting ready for a date with Ronnie Anne, Lincoln sees Leif and Lexx (Lana and Lola) wearing his shirts. They then inform him that because they didn't have any clean shirts at the moment, they decided to wear his shirts instead, much to his annoyance. The brothers then proceed to make fun of him for his relationship with Ronnie Anne. Lane (Luan) pulls Lincoln's pants up to his chest, and messes with his hair, annoying him even more. The brothers then dog-pile onto him before giving him a "Loud House-style Dutch oven." Lincoln, having second thoughts living in this world, decides to head back to his own world. With five minutes left on the clock, Lincoln looks through the garbage can where he threw the watch away, but to his horror, the watch is gone. It turns out that Lexx found it and decides to play "Keep Away" with the watch, to which the nine other brothers join in. Lincoln tricks his brothers into dog-piling on Dad again and uses that distraction to take the watch back. With a few seconds left on the clock, Lincoln opens a portal and jumps in (but not before Lynn pulls down his pants him one last time). Lincoln falls through the portal and into a dimension that he initially believes is his original world (even finding Bun-Bun okay). Suddenly, the ten brothers burst into his room, making Lincoln think that he didn't escape the brothers dimension. However, the brothers mysteriously have looks of concern on their faces and are asking him if he's okay instead of bullying him. When Lincoln expresses confusion as to why the brothers are seemingly being so nice to him, Loni asks, "Want us to stay until you fall asleep, Linka?" Realizing he has been called a girl's name, "Lincoln" realizes that his room is all girly, and upon seeing his reflection on the mirror, "Lincoln" soon realizes that he's in the wrong dimension. He's now in a dimension where everything is the opposite: he's now the only sister in the family, named Linka, in a family with ten brothers. This revelation causes Linka to scream loudly. S1E23A Sisters hug Lincoln Lincoln is happy with his ten caring sisters, instead of ten selfish brothers. Suddenly, Lincoln wakes up, realizing that the entire ordeal was just a nightmare. The sisters, having been alarmed by their brother's screaming, barge into his room, and ask if he's okay. Lincoln assures them that he's fine and expresses his thankfulness on having sisters instead of brothers (confusing his sisters until he claims that he was talking about nuns). When Leni finds a watch on the floor and asks Lincoln if he knows who it belongs to, Lincoln, mistaking it for the portal watch from his dream, quickly destroys it. However, it turns out the watch actually belonged to Lori who, naturally, is mad that her brother for destroying it, claims that Lincoln's going to pay for it. At first, he thinks this means that Lori's going to give him a swirly, but she explains that she means he'll literally pay for it (as in, buy her a new watch with his own money). After his sisters leave his room, Lincoln tells the viewers that he loves his sisters for who they are, and is glad that his sisters are nothing like his brothers. However, Lynn comes back, and pantses Lincoln, causing him to annoyingly remark "except for Lynn. Category:The Loud House episode